pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ri
Ri was a Sect Master of Morning Dao Sect. Background Ri was friends with Ling Hai from True Spirit Hell World.Ch. 1098 History Book 5 During the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts, Su Ming went on to pass trials at Nine Striking Lands.Ch. 1071 At the fourth Striking Land, the bald crane absorbed the Light of Extreme Darkness, which was used to test disciples of the sect.Ch. 1078 The wills of Sect Masters Ri, Yue and Xing descended. They questioned Su Ming. After not getting proper answer, they decided to cancel his right to be a Dynast and banish him to Dao Ocean. Then a ray of golden light descended from even higher place than three wills. It brought a piece of paper and a young man, who announced Dao Kong to be the garrison of the fourth Striking Land. He gave a paper to Su Ming as a gift from Dao Chen. As he was leaving, the young man gave a smile to Su Ming. Bei Bang and other Sect Masters were bewildered. The three wills were angered, but couldn't do anything against Dao Chen's orders.Ch. 1079 After the second trial in Dao Ocean, Sang took three Dynasts to the Progenitor’s isolation grounds to activate the Flourishing Lotus. After they left, four saint beasts appeared and created continents. Then Sect Masters of the Council of Sect Masters apeared, Ri, Yue, Xing and sixty-eight other Almighties.Ch. 1094 Guests from the other three Great True Worlds were about to arrive. A thousand people arrived from True Spirit Hell World with Reverend Zi Long among them. About milion cultivators on nearly one hundred thousand of ancient bronze swords came from True Sacred Yin World with dozens of Almighties. Coming in such big number was unusual and Sect Master Yue created screen of light to block them. Thirty thousand of ancient bronze swords managed to pass. One thousand Abyss Dragons with cultivator on each one came from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Third prince and Yu Xuan were among them.Ch. 1095 Only one million cultivators of Morning Dao Sect were on the Azure Dragon’s continent. Sect Master Ri greeted guests from True Spirit Hell World. They were placed on the Black Turtle’s continent. As guests from True Sacred Yin World arrived, they were greeted by Sect Master Yue. They moved towards the White Tiger’s continent, but only old You, old Ming and an Almighty in Life Realm stepped on it. The rest remained on ancient bronze swords. Old You wanted to know where Dao Kong was. After that guests from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World arrived. The third prince was greeted and they settled on the Vermilion Bird’s continent. Then Old Ming repeated the question where was Dao Kong. The third prince read the situation. As he was a bit jealous of Dao Kong's feat od destroying the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World, so he tried to fan the flames. Sect Master Yue calmed the matter and resumed the Anointment Ceremony. Dao Lin, Dao Hua and Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, arrived. Everyone noticed Dao Kong with red hair, bloodthirstiness in his crazed gaze and eighteen blood-red lotuses. Cultivators from Morning Dao Sect saw their Dao Kong with red hair for the first time and they trembled. When Yu Xuan saw Dao Kong, she recognized him as Su Ming and a smile gradually appeared on her face. When Su Ming saw Yu Xuan, he remembered their last moments.Ch. 1099 The third prince noticed Yu Xuan expression and he grabbed her by the neck. When Su Ming saw that, his madness flashed and a sea of fire erupted from him. The Sect Masters of Morning Dao Sect were prepared for conflict with True Sacred Yin World, but Su Ming charged towards the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World.Ch. 1100 Sect Master Yue ordered his cultivators to not react. One thousand Abyss Dragons attacked Su Ming, but he used the rebound force of tremors and they all were exterminated. All the torn flesh and blood of Abyss Dragons were absorbed by Xiao Huang. When he arrived at the Vermilion Bird’s continent, the third prince was yelling orders to kill him. Old You and Ming used that situation and offered help to kill Dao Kong, who was Su Ming. Su Ming called for Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. The Flame Fiends' Progenitor dealt with cultivators from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Zhu You Cai received Life Inequity Spear and charged towards Old You and Ming. The both of them recognized the spear and him as Chang He. Su Ming punched third prince, but a protective screen of light with the Aura of Abyss spread out from his body to protect him.Ch. 1101 Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing had grim expressions, but didn't intervened. With steadfastness, he manifested power of Mastery Realm. Su Ming's moon crumbled and a gigantic, peerless sun was formed. He gained an epiphany of true power, the true Great Dao. His sun started to melt and the presence of those belonging to Mastery Realm radiated off him.Ch. 1102 After Su Ming killed four prince's guards in Fate Realm, Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing realized how they underestimated him.Ch. 1104 A Relocation Rune appeared for the third prince and he held Yu Xuan tight and laughed madly. As Su Ming managed to manifest fifth finger. Ling Hai felt great admiration. Reverend Zi Long was in disbelief. Old You and Ming had complicated emotions.Ch. 1105 The palm with unfurled five fingers created many cracks on the black screen of light, but did not shatter it. When Relocation Rune was activated and the third prince and Yu Xuan were about to relocate, the screen of light broke.Ch. 1106 Su Ming yanked the third prince back, and as he was about to grab Yu Xuan, a familiar power descended between them. Yu Xuan disappeared. Su Xuan Yi told Su Ming, Yu Xuan would be safer in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World and that she didn’t suit him. Su Ming only laugh brokenly. Another Su Ming's personality formed. His hair and eyes turned black. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing saw the third prince in Su Ming’s hand, they tried to convince him to not kill him. But Su Ming brutally killed the third prince. Old You and Ming asked if that is how Morning Dao Sect treats guests. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing were troubled by the gargantuan price they would have to pay for this, because there were outsiders, who witnessed it.Ch. 1107 As Su Ming moved towards old You and Ming, Ling Hai blocked Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing with Blood Ocean Hell to spar with them. He wanted Su Ming to commit more atrocities and slaughter, to bring out a Sublime Paragon.Ch. 1108 After Su Ming summoned the fifth kiln, Old You and Ming used two supreame treasures, Abyss Activating Brush and Book of Life and Death to seal it. Su Ming just laughed and let out all existences from the fifth kiln. There were many beings, including those with power in Mastery Realm, Fate Realm, and Life Realm. There were even five existences in Death Realm. The Book of Life and Death was torn to shreds. He ordered to kill everyone from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1109 Every being from the fifth kiln greeted their liege. Shortly after, five existences in Death Realm delivered old You and Ming's heads to Su Ming. All those from True Sacred Yin World had died, while all those from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World had their bodies and souls destroyed. Spectating cultivators were in shocked, that such powerful beings bowed to Su Ming. Ling Hai was excited.Ch. 1110 Afterwards, Sect Master Xing explained that to become next Kalpa Lord, Dynasts need war achievements. The full-scale war against the Immortals’ Union was about to begin. Dynasts got their orders.Ch. 1112 Once One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded, it created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 In True Morning Dao World, a destructive whirlwind formed from the power of the world was raging. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then a dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. As a heinous, murderous aura spreaded out, Su Xuan Yi finally walked out of his chamber with Sang accompanying him. As he laughed menacingly, he started a slaughter in Morning Dao Sect. After one of Nine Striking Lands was destroyed easily, everyone was in terror. Another four Striking Lands collapsed and Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing questioned who he was. Su Xuan Yi made Sect Master Ri's Nascent Divinity to turn into a crimson wooden sword.Ch. 1139 Powers Ri was in Death Realm. His voice caused all the living beings in the world to feel as if their hearts had withered and their lives would end if the speaker so much as gave the command. To most cultivators he was known as one of three strongest people in Morning Dao Sect besides Dao Chen. Sect Master Ri managed to manifest four and a half fingers in the past, and that was an unprecedented matter in Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1103 Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Death Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters